


Destin royal

by Ambrena



Series: Un jour, il serait roi. [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Happy Childhood, Regrets, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De l'enfance libre à la responsabilité de roi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destin royal

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le prompt du Tutti-Frutti de Big-baa-da-boum sur LJ : "Légendes arthuriennes (ça inclut Merlin) - Arthur - De l'enfance libre à la responsabilité de roi".
> 
> Domaine public ! Le prénom du paysan qui a élevé Arthur vient de "Kaamelott" et le surnom d’Arthur enfant, de "The Once and Upon King"/"Merlin l’Enchanteur", mais ce n’est pas une fic relevant de ces fandoms.
> 
> Peut se lire comme une suite de "Sombre Destin".

Le premier souvenir d’Arthur, c’est un rocher, des gens réunis autour de lui et une épée, toute brillante, qu’il parvient à retirer de la pierre. Un vieux barbu a dû le porter pour qu’il y accède.

La foule l’acclame. Quant à lui, il a le droit de jouer avec l’arme, en effectuant des feintes ou des estocades – jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un de bien attentionné la lui retire des mains.

Kay boude, parce que lui n’a pas réussi. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, il lui donne des coups de pied en douce sans que leur père s’en aperçoive.

Mais ce n’est pas grave. Aujourd’hui, il s’est drôlement bien amusé.

*

Il ne voit pas le chagrin de Merlin, qu’il connaît à peine. L’homme les a raccompagné à la maison et est resté, mais une fois le petit endormi, il ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Parce qu’il sait déjà tout ce qu’il va endurer.

 

*

 

Tout petit, il joue avec une épée de bois. Il s’imagine en train de combattre des dragons, des lions, des zéléphants.

« Ça n’existe pas, les éléphants, voyons, mon chéri », lui explique son père adoptif, attendri.

Peu importe ! Il délivrera des princesses, il aura son propre château et réunira de nobles chevaliers.

« Dis, papa, quand qu’est-ce que je vas la reprendre, la vraie népée de la dernière fois ?  
-Quelle épée, mon chou ? l’interroge son père, intrigué par ces mots.  
-Celle que j’ai enlevée du rocher ! » s’exclame l’enfant, tout fier.

Anton soupire, l’air las.

« Quand tu seras grand, Arthur. Quand tu seras grand seulement. »

*

Anton aussi se fait du souci, mais moins que l’enchanteur – peut-être aussi parce qu’il en sait moins. Rien ne l’empêche toutefois de se demander si son poussin réussira à quitter la mansarde chaleureuse pour le vaste domaine qui l’attend, quand il sera temps.

 

*

 

Enfant, il se dispute sans cesse avec Kay, son grand frère. Le bon Anton, leur père, doit sans cesse les séparer.

« Allons, allons. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Arrêtez ça tout de suite.  
-Mais c’est lui qui m’a frappé en premier, papa ! proteste le petit Moustique, l’œil auréolé d’une tache brune.  
-Peu importe, tempère le paysan. Tu as riposté, non ? »

En vérité, non, il n’en a pas eu le temps. Tant pis, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Le gamin blond rit sous cape lorsque ce benêt de Kay tombe à la renverse, parce que les lacets de ses bottes ont été noués ensemble. L’adulte a la sagesse de fermer les yeux sur ce forfait.

« Ce que tu peux être maladroit, mon pauvre garçon. »

*

Kay le déteste – ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il pense. Pourtant, parfois, son frère adoptif est auréolé d’une telle noblesse qu’il a envie de s’incliner devant lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Cela aussi le met en rage, d’ailleurs.

 

*

 

Adolescent, parfois, il ne rentre pas de la nuit. Son vieux père s’inquiète un peu, mais lui n’en a cure. Il est libre comme l’air.

Il s’enivre dans les auberges, réalise des paris stupides et lorsqu’il rentre, au petit matin, il tient à peine sur ses jambes.

Il rencontre de jolies paysannes qui l’initient aux plaisirs de la chair, et aussi des putes dévergondées ou encore de simples filles de mauvaise vie.

Un soir, dans une taverne, il rencontre une belle jeune femme aux yeux verts, très différente de toutes les autres. Sa beauté l’ensorcelle. Sous le charme (et il ignore encore à quel point l’expression est juste), il la suit.

Il passe alors la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

Plus tard, il s’en repentira. Car la sorcière qui l’a séduit n’est autre que Morgane, sa propre sœur.

 

*

 

Le château où il vit maintenant est grand, trop grand. Souvent, il regrette la petite cahute de son enfance. Le changement a été trop soudain, trop brutal, et il ne peut s’y faire. Sa vie a tellement été transformée qu’il ne sait plus où il en est.

 

*

 

Jeune roi, il comprend que les temps des rires et des jeux touchent à leur fin. Un souverain ne va pas se soûler dans les bouges mal famés comme le premier venu.

La couronne lui pèse. Parfois, il se souvient de son enfance si heureuse, de ses rêves de gloire. Ils se sont accomplis au-delà même de ce qu’il espérait.

Mais il chasse ces pensées. Son royaume l’attend, il ne peut se permettre de rester ainsi, à songer au passé. Il a même pardonné les chamailleries qui l’opposaient à Kay et en a fait un noble de sa cour.

Il a aussi des amis, désormais, de preux chevaliers qui le suivraient jusqu’au bout du monde, comme Lancelot. Les autres membres de la Table Ronde et lui cherchent le Graal, une quête qui n’est pas toujours facile à mener.

Guenièvre est belle, et pourtant, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à la belle aux yeux verts.

Jusqu’au jour où elle arrive à Camelot, décline son identité et lui présente Mordred. Leur fils incestueux.

Être roi ne lui a jamais autant pesé.

 

*

 

C’est difficile de s’adapter à une vie si différente en si peu de temps, mais il y parvient, peu à peu. Malgré tout, il reste persuadé que le monde de son enfance lui manquera toute sa vie. Au fond, il aurait préféré vivre comme un paysan et être heureux à être roi en souffrant tant.


End file.
